1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shaving system and, more specifically, to a razor that notifies a user to replace a blade connected thereto. The system of the present invention includes sensors so that when gripped by a user and the razor blade head is activated, a processor counts down from a pre-determined time which represents the amount of shaving time before the blade is dulled. The time remaining until the blade needs to be replaced is displayed by LED lights whereby upon all lights being extinguished, the blade should be replaced with a new blade. Upon depressing a blade release switch positioned on the razor body, the timer of the CPU is reset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other types of shaving systems exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,328,336; 2,750,664; 3,137,939; 3,233,322; 4,208,984; 5,062,209; 5,347,715; 6,009,623; 6,460,251; 6,708,408 and WO95/22444 and French Patent No. 2,758,757. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.